Broken Hearts
by hobbleit
Summary: Two broken hearts don't beat any less. One day one or both of you will have moved on with your lives and find someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with but until then you'll both continue. John Paul/Doug pairing. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: This is just something I got into my head after I listened to the song used in the fic and I just had to write it. The two broken hearts line inspired me. It's written in second person, not something I usually do, because I didn't want to specify a POV so take it as John Paul or Doug, it's up to you.**

**The lyrics are from Thieves by She & Him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollyoaks, the characters or the song lyrics used.**

* * *

_**But that won't stop me crying,  
**__**No that won't stop me crying over you**_

It was all about the need that had brought you two together, you knew that but you just didn't care. You needed to feel something, anything and this provided some level of comfort that you so desperately wanted.

You like the feel of his lips against yours, they're soft and warm and comforting; reassuring but passionate at the same time. His body is pressed against yours and his hands send shivers down your spine as he runs them up and down your sides. It feels good. You enjoy every second you are together.

You've both had your hearts broken and neither of you wanted to risk giving it away again so this seemed like the perfect arrangement. It was just supposed to be sex. There was supposed to be no feelings, no emotions; a sure fire way of protecting your heart from being shattered again. It's not like you didn't want to fall in love sometime in the future, it's just that you couldn't even bear to consider allowing anyone else in. To let another person touch your heart in that way again was too painful so to have the sex without the emotion was the best way to go in your opinion. You'd shed too many tears over a person who hurt you to let him in.

But it felt good. You enjoyed the sex. You loved the way he kisses your neck, the feel of his tongue on your skin. You even enjoyed talking to him afterwards in the sweaty afterglow. Neither of you talked about anything serious, just light banter and idle chit chat but it's enjoyable nonetheless. You never talked about anything serious, certainly not about any feelings you may or may not have. You both knew exactly what this arrangement was about and neither of you were under any pretences that it was anything more than it was. Two broken hearts beating together, seeking comfort in each other; that's what it was supposed to be. You were both still in love with other people but you never spoke of them. They were the elephant in the room, the ones who shall not be named.

_**I'm not a prophet,  
old love is in me.  
New love just seeps right in  
and it makes me guilty**_

But despite all of this somewhere along the line you genuinely began caring for him and you know that he feels the same. The chats became deeper; you allowed yourself to open up more, you even began to discuss your previous relationships. You tell him how much you were in love and how much you're hurting now it's over. It slowly becomes more than comfort and develops into a genuine friendship. You enjoy his company more and more and you can't help but wonder what it would be like to be in a relationship with him. You know he's thinking the same thing; you can see it in his eyes. You often catch him staring at you but he always looks away when he notices you notice. You like it. It makes you feel good. He gives you a new confidence that you've been lacking. You look forward to your next meeting, not just because you know it'll lead to sex but because you like being in his company. You know you're heading for a fall, that these feelings can't lead to anything good but you don't care.

You both know that it won't last. How can it? It's a relationship based on broken hearts. It began as a source of comfort and you were both just using each other in order to heal. No matter how much you grow to like him; no matter what your feelings are now you both know that it won't last. One day one or both of you will have moved on with your lives and find someone who you want to spend the rest of your life with but until then you'll both continue.

_**We two are makers just made this mess.  
Two broken hearts don't beat any less**_


End file.
